<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something borrowed, something blue by onetruethree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609518">something borrowed, something blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree'>onetruethree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Ficlets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Multi, OT3, Post-Canon, Tangled Ever After (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass comes back from her trip to finally follow through on something she had been waiting to do-- watch Eugene and Rapunzel’s wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Ficlets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something borrowed, something blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard to leave. Cassandra had done so much harm to the kingdom, and she knew she would have to pay for it, so she took that punishment on herself. The worst thing she could imagine was not being able to see Raps again, so that’s what she decided to do. It would be a chance to rehabilitate herself, too, she thought, but time alone in the wilderness gives one time to think. And all she could think about was Rapunzel and Eugene getting married without her. </p>
<p>She knew it would happen eventually, probably even soon. They were madly in love, and Eugene at least had been planning on marrying Rapunzel for years now. If Cass hadn’t gotten in the way with all her moon-related angst, maybe...</p>
<p>She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about how that demon manipulated her to abandon trust of her best friend. That was all over now. But that didn't mean she could get it off her mind. </p>
<p>So, she had a plan. Word traveled fast around the surrounding kingdoms, and the Princess (now Queen) of Corona getting married was pretty big news. Cassandra heard word about it only a couple days after Eugene had proposed, and she was already riding her horse back to Corona. Sure, she did say this would be a years-long adventure, but she never strayed too far from Corona for long. She told herself that if she saw them get married, it would give her closure, or at least enough to get her to stop thinking about them constantly. </p>
<p>So, the day they were to be married, she had finally made it back to Corona, and immediately regretted it. She hadn’t thought things through; the townspeople were sure to recognize her, and she didn't want to be found out. This was supposed to be a simple stop. Then, as she got further into town, she noticed how empty it was. At first, she was scared they had to abandon Corona because of an invasion or something, but then she laid eyes on the castle, and saw that there were hundreds, maybe thousands, of people crowded around. A lot of them, she didn't even know-- they were from kingdoms far far away. She put her cloak over her head and hoped that was a good enough disguise, then made her way through the crowd to the front, where she saw Eugene standing at the altar. She smiled. Perfect timing. </p>
<p>Then, she saw Raps, her Raps, make her way down the aisle. As she saw both of them stand in front of the large crowd, she was almost jealous, not of Rapunzel, but of Eugene. For a second, she wished she had a suit like that. And then, she saw the way Rapunzel looked at him and wished she would have a look like that directed at her again. </p>
<p>She would do anything to talk to them, but she didn't want to make a commotion, and she really didn't want to stay for too long. If she did that, she might be inclined to stay longer. Especially if they saw her and asked her to stay. So, when Pascal and Max came back with the rings, she made her way back to Fidella. It pained her to leave a second time, but it hurt even more to see her best friends get married without getting to celebrate with them, or even be up there with them, so it was best to leave. She knew she shouldn’t be there in the first place. But before she could climb onto her horse, she heard a familiar voice say her name and turned around. </p>
<p>“Varian?” He was in his scientist outfit that Cass never really understood, goggles perched on top of his head, and he seemed to be chasing after her. She didn't know how he recognized her with the cloak, but once he did, she knew there was no escaping without him telling everyone. “Varian, don’t tell anyone I was here, I was just leaving.”</p>
<p>He didn't believe her. “Why are you here?” He searched her face, and once he came to a conclusion, he smiled. “You missed them.” He had hit the nail on the head, but he didn't stop there. “I’m sure you missed me and Lance for that matter, but you needed to see them get married, didn't you?”</p>
<p>She just wanted this conversation to be over. “Fine, okay, I missed them, and I wanted to be here for the wedding, but I don’t want them to know I’m back.”</p>
<p>Varian studied her again, but he knew there was something about her he would never understand. “Why not?”</p>
<p>She sighed. “I-- this is their day, and I’m supposed to be long gone, and it would be selfish--” </p>
<p>Again, Varian wasn’t buying it. “I don’t think they could find any reason to be mad about their best friend showing up on their wedding day.” She flinched at the mention of ‘best friend’, and he noticed. “Your feelings for them might be a problem at their wedding, but you should at least say ‘hello’. No one can blame you for coming back, and I know for a fact they miss you.”</p>
<p>Cassandra gave in. As much as she hated it, Varian was right.</p>
<p>“Go talk to them. They should be eating cake by now.” They would be if Max hadn’t sent it rolling down the street, but that's another story. She did as Varian suggested and approached the castle, her hands fidgeting nervously at her side. Varian went back to whatever he was always doing, probably tinkering with his next invention, and Cassandra wished she had thanked him when she could. He gave her the courage to go through with this.</p>
<p>Cassandra took off her hood as she entered the building, and as she did, she could see Eugene and Raps very sloppily shoving cake in each other’s faces, but they paused the second they laid eyes on her. </p>
<p>Rapunzel spoke to her first. “Cassandra!” She exclaimed, and ran over to her friend. “I’m so glad you made it.” She hugged her, and Cass let herself savor the intimacy of it. Then, unexpectedly, Eugene came behind them and joined the hug. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t let you two get married without me,” she half-joked, and turned to Eugene. “I like the suit, Fitzherbert.” </p>
<p>“And I like the hair,” he replied, pointing to her hair, which was again a distinct shade of blue.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I kind of missed the look. I mean, it is associated with a lot of bad memories, but I think they’re good to remember.” She recalled a couple days ago when she came across a shop that sold some concoction that could change your hair color. She almost laughed it off, but blue had looked good on her. And like she said, it was a reminder of the past she never wanted to repeat. She turned back to Raps. “I really missed you. I just couldn’t stay away.” </p>
<p>Instead of a ‘missed you, too’ or ‘thanks for coming’, Rapunzel responded, “You know what would make the best day ever even better?” </p>
<p>Cass shook her head.</p>
<p>“If you kissed me.” </p>
<p>Cass was stunned. She looked at Eugene, who didn't do more than shrug, but she asked, “Mind if I borrow your wife for a second?”, and was at once aware of everyone watching them. Eugene agreed that it wouldn’t do anything but make the day even better. Looking into Rapunzel’s eyes made Cassandra forget everything for just a moment, so she kissed her. She tasted like wedding cake, and she realized her face was completely messy, and that was just another reason this was the worst time to do this, but that didn't mean she regretted it. She was slowly admitting to herself that coming back for this visit might have been the best decision of her life. She ended the kiss quickly, not wanting to be any more indecent in front of the entire kingdom, but hoping there would be time for a second one (and maybe more) later. </p>
<p>“You know you always have a place next to me on the throne, right?” Rapunzel said, one hand still gripped in Cass’s hair while the other was clutched tight in her husband’s hand. </p>
<p>“Yes, of course.” Cass took it as a plea for her to stay, and although it seemed tempting, she wasn’t sure she wanted to stay forever. She still believed she needed some time to find herself, but that didn't mean she shouldn’t be able to visit whenever she wanted. “How about we catch up later? When we’re alone,” Cassandra suggested, and they agreed. This was still their day, after all, and she shouldn’t steal the spotlight. She would get her own day like this, a couple years down the line, though she didn't know it yet. For now, she was content to hold Rapunzel’s hand and stand by her side as she told stories about her love for Eugene to everyone in the kingdom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>